The Week the World Ended
by Riko-Webb
Summary: A boy named Riko Webb notices a possible bio-hazard at a research facility near by and when he and his team are sent to investigate they find more than they expected. As the situation gets worse more people wind up dead. Well, deadish.
1. It's Nothing

It's Nothing

A young man named Riko Webb sat starring at a black computer screen. He leaned forward and started typing with his short brown hair swishing back and forth in front of his eyes. After a few seconds a window popped up and green letters began scrolling across the screen.

**VIPER NETWORK MAIN DATA BASE**

**ACCESS VIPER BASE EPSILON 2793 DATA BASE**

**...**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**ACCESS LIVE SECURITY CAMERA FEEDS**

**...**

**UNABLE TO RETRIEVE DATA**

**...**

**FEED STREAMING TERMINATED **

"What?" Riko muttered.

**ACCESS SECURITY CAMERA RECORDING FILES**

**...**

**ACCESS DENIED**

The words access denied began flashing up at Riko from the screen and he muttered "This is bullshit." He had been dropping in and out of this network for weeks without these problems.

**UPLOAD FILE 3A261088Q**

**...**

**A ER05JHGT782MUU9281TCSXFH57FHE932J90-3J1U28J0AWJ29JF-429J4R9-129RFFNEF0JLAF9233JR-9FU3R-92RU-9HF9WJFB231EFBUAG3**

**...**

**FILE UPLOADED**

**ACCESS QUERY: 23H0O9273B2G37**

**...**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**ACCESS SECURITY CAMERA RECORDING FILES**

**...**

**INITIATE LAST RECORDED STREAMING FROM ALL UNITS**

**...**

**UNABLE TO RETRIEVE RECORDING FILES OF INDOOR UNITS**

**...**

**FILES CORRUPTED**

**INITIATING OUTDOOR STREAMS**

**...**

**V STREAMING...**

Windows containing views of the area surrounding a large cement building flickered onto the monitors surrounding the main one. At first everything seemed normal with guards patrolling the area and at the gate but then the main doors were flung open and a scientist came running out screaming. And it was obvious why he was screaming. He was coated in blood and his arm from the elbow down was missing. Suddenly gunshots began ringing out from inside the building and the guards began running inside. Several seconds later there was a sound that sounded like a roar and then and explosion and the camera feeds cut out.

"What was that?" He got up and walked over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button. "Commander Drevin?'

"What is it Riko?" A voice said on the intercom.

"I've got a video recording from one of the cameras at that Viper Base that we've been monitoring lately and I think you should see it." Riko said.

"I have a meeting that's about to start but I can be there in an hour." He replied.

Riko sighed and dropped his voice so no one else in the computer room could hear him. "I think we might have a class 2 Bio-hazard outbreak on our hands, possibly even higher, this really needs to be addressed now."

There was silence on the other end as Drevin processed what he'd just been told. He finally said "I'm sure it's nothing but I'll take a quick look at it. Be there in 30 seconds."

30 seconds later Commander Drevin came walking into the computer room. "Could you all please give Mr. Webb and I a moment?" The other half a dozen workers got up quietly some of them muttering "Morning sir". When the last one left Commander Drevin closed the door and said "Lets see the recording." Riko walked over to the computer and called up the file.

They sat in silence while it played and when it was over Riko closed the window and said seriously "That recording is from about 36 hours ago."

Drevin's face was pale and he looked worried but when he talked he sounded perfectly calm "What makes you think that this matter hasn't already been resolved by Viper? They know what they're doing when it comes to this kind of thing."

"That's true and glitches in computer networks are perfectly normal but I don't think this is a glitch. Security has been increased around every single file related to that facility."

Drevin held up his hand to stop Riko and said "Then your probably just being locked out of the new files. I don't see any reason that the possibility that you are being locked out of their files hasn't occurred to you."

Riko shook his head and said "That's not it I checked on that. I have full access to the system they just made it harder. I think that they don't want anyone finding out was going on there. I found a bunch of corrupted files that weren't like that before and all of the systems at the facility have been shut down. Even these files were backed up onto an external drive. That place is dead and we don't know what was going on there when it went down because all of the recording files from security cameras inside the building were deleted or encrypted and I can't retrieve or decode them without having access to the original hard drive."

Drevin's face was even whiter now but without a trace of doubt he said "Very well. That facility is only 50 miles from here. We can't risk this affecting us, we need to know what happened there. I'm revoking your field work suspension and promoting you to Sergeant. You have half an hour to assemble a HAZMAT team and then I want you to find out what happened there, retrieve the files, and then get the hell out of there."

Riko nodded and Commander Drevin strode over to the door opened it and left. The workers came back in and Riko ran over to his desk and took out a laptop and hooked it up to his computer and started downloading the files on the Viper base. While it was downloading he grabbed a backpack and started dumping what he needed into it. He grabbed his security pass and a satellite phone and put them in the bag and as an after thought he grabbed a HUD set. The download finished and he put the laptop in his backpack and locked his computer down and left the room heading towards the barracks.

He walked into the barracks to find that three of the four people he needed were there. They were sitting in front of a TV and turned around when the door opened.

"How's life been in the freezer?" Jason asked. Jason was a tall person with dark skin and a bald head. Sitting next to him were Bridget and Sam. Sam had glasses and short black hair that sat flat on his head.

Bridget was lying on the floor with her long brown hair sprawled on the floor around her with her green eyes gazing up at Riko with a confused look in them. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't off until 7:30."

"How do you know when he gets off work?" Sam snickered. Bridget punched him in the shin and he and Jason started laughing.

"Be quiet you two. I'm off suspension and I need you three and Dylan for a HAZMAT team. Where is Dylan?" Riko said.

"He's at the firing range," Bridget replied surprised "but why is Drevin sending out a HAZMAT team? We haven't sent one of those out in years."

Without answering Riko led them to the firing range where they found Dylan. After a quick explanation they all went to the armory. When they were all inside Riko turned around and closed the door. "We may have what I suspect is a class 2 or higher Bio-hazard outbreak on our hands. One of Viper's main research facilities went down 36 hours ago and still hasn't come back online. After watching a recording that I can only describe as disturbing I have no doubt that something went wrong. So grab you weapons and meet at the helicopter pad in 5 minutes."

They all started moving around the room grabbing weapons and accessories. Riko picked up a K13 Tactical Rifle, a six shooter, a bag full of grenades, and a 14th century katana. Bridget grabbed a sniper, 2 combat knives, and a light machine gun with a suppresser. Jason retrieved a chain gun with a tripod from the wall and a M92 Rifle. Sam got a Shotgun, 2 pistols, and 6 C4 charges. Dylan choose 2 SMG's and grenade launcher.

Riko looked at Jason and Dylan and said "This is a bio hazard not a full blown incursion, we probably won't even see anyone." Dylan shrugged and they all ran to the helicopter pad were a drop chopper was already waiting and running. They jumped in and the helicopter took off over the woods. Riko looked back at the shrinking shape of Specter's main camp and wondered whether or not it would be the same when he got back.


	2. There's Nothing Here

A/N: I completely forgot to put in a complete description last chapter. Here it is. Riko Webb, a 17 year old boy, lives in a parallel version of earth where 8 major groups have developed. They are Omega, Triton, Amazone, Sigma, Viper, Centauri, Feral, and his group Specter. While on suspension from field work he stumbles across a possible Bio-hazard at one of Viper's main research facilities. The base's security, power, and computer network have gone dead. With only a partial video fragment to go off of, Riko is taken off of suspension and ordered to form a team and find out what happened there. When they get there they find more than just bodies and chemicals. When they lose contact with their base they begin to question whether or not this is an isolated incident. As the situation grows increasingly worse more people will wind up dead. Well...dead-_ish_.

Read and review!

There's Nothing Here

The helicopter swooped down over the canopy of trees toward the research facility. It skimmed along the grass about two feet from the ground and shuddered to a halt about five hundred feet from the base. Five people with weapons jumped out of the side in camo clothes with hoods and gas masks.

The pilot leaned out of the side and yelled over the sound of the spinning blades "I'll be back in two hours! If you need me before then just radio and I can be here in ten minutes!" With that he jumped back into his seat and the helicopter took off back over the trees.

"Alright." Riko started "Bridget, I want you to climb up to that ridge and watch the area for us. If you see someone or something that is the least bit suspicious, radio us and tell us." She nodded and started running towards the ridge. Riko watched her go for a minute the nodded to the others and said "Lets go."

The group started walking towards the building. The closer they got to it the more nervous Riko got. 'Something just isn't right.' He thought to himself. They reached the main doors and found one hanging by it's hinges and the other one completely torn off and covered in blood. Riko gripped his gun tighter and noticed Sam testing the distance between his hand and his pistols. "Alright. Give me a minute and I'll find the control room." Riko said while he took out his laptop.

"I thought we were looking for some computer files. Why are we going to the control room?" Dylan asked.

"The main network is probably in the control network so that's where we have to go to get the files."Riko said and then he pressed a button on his mask and the visor flickered and turned green. The others did the same and they entered the building.

Dylan arrived in front of a door marked **DINING HALL 2** and stopped and turned towards the rest of the group and grinned "Anyone else want some food?" He turned back towards the door and pushed it open. It was so dark that even with their night vision goggles they could only see for about ten feet into the room.

Before Dylan could move Riko stepped forward and blocked his path. "We don't have time to waste on your stomach. We need to hurry up and get the files and get out. Besides, that probably isn't even a dining hall. It's probably a storage room for their projects. Why would a facility this small need two dining halls?" With that he turned around and started walking again.

Dylan glared at him and growled "What makes you so damn superior?"

Before Riko could reply the radio crackled and Bridget's voice started to speak _"Riko?"_ Her voice sounded strange, almost like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yeah?"

"_Well you told me to tell you if I saw something suspicious heading your way and well...I think that what I'm seeing right now falls under the category of suspicious."_

Sam looked at Riko with a puzzled expression and Riko just shrugged and asked Bridget "What is it?"

"_There's a person heading towards the building." _She replied.

"Ok but I don't get how that's suspicious." Riko said now genuinely confused. Jason took his finger and started spinning it around his ear mouthing 'cuckoo'. Riko shot him a look that clearly told him to be quiet.

It took Bridget a moment to reply and when she did her voice sounded shaky _"Well at first he seemed normal but then he turned towards me and..." _she trailed off and took a deep breath _"It's just...he turned towards the forest and I saw the other half of him and...he's missing his arm." _

Riko stood there in shock for a minute then he said "I'll send Jason out to take a look." He motioned to Jason and he ran back down the hallway the way they'd come. Dylan just shrugged and walked back toward the doorway. "Where do you think your going?"

"I don't give a damn what you think but I'm hungry."

Riko sighed and said "I already told you, that's probably not even a dining hall."

"And how would you know. You have no clue do you?" Dylan growled and before Riko could answer he continued "Damn right you don't know so why don't you just go and fu..."

He probably would have gone on but Sam cut him off "Shut up, both of you." He took out his gun and started looking both ways up and down the hallway.

Riko heard it to and called "Jason is that you?"

There was no answer and Dylan just rolled his eyes. "You paranoid sons of a bitches. There's nothing here." Riko turned towards him to tell him to shut up too when something grabbed Dylan from behind and jerked him backwards into the room with surprising force. Riko and Sam ran towards the door and looked in but they couldn't see Dylan but they could hear him fighting with what ever had grabbed him.

"Dylan!"

Dylan's voice sounded strangled but he yelled "Just go get the files!"

Riko and Sam took one last look at the dark room and then started running as fast as they could towards the control room.

They reached the door to the control room but found it locked and the windows were boarded up from the inside. Riko nodded to Sam and he pointed his shotgun at the lock and fired. The lock exploded and the door was flung open. They walked in and found a scientist and a guard with a pistol and a M92 Rifle. Riko and Sam both pointed their weapons at the guard and he dropped his because he knew he was out gunned.

He looked at each of them in turn and asked "Who are you?"

Sam looked at Riko and said "Go get the files." He then turned towards the guard and replied "I'm Sam and that's Riko. We're part of a Specter HAZMAT team sent here to find out what happened."

Riko stood over a desk hooking his laptop into a computer and heard the guard say "I'm Johnny and I think it's pretty obvious what happened here. We lost control."

Riko finished hooking up the computers and started the download then he turned toward the guard and asked "Lost control of what? And what's up with him?" He indicated the scientist on the floor who's skin was pale and he was coated in blood and sweat.

"What did we lose control of?" The guard smirked and continued "What didn't we lose control of? That thing got out and everything went down hill from there. And Larry over here...he got bitten before we could barricade ourselves in here. I don't know what's wrong with him though." Then he looked over at Riko again and said "It's pretty amusing that the first bit of help we get is from one of our enemies."

The man named Larry began coughing and pulled himself up to lean his back against the wall. "It's a disease." Everyone looked over at him surprised by his sudden words. "We weren't positive yet of how it's transmitted but we are pretty sure it's not airborne. But we do know that once you have it, it turns you into one of those things out there."

Riko crouched down in front of him and asked "What things?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't run into any on your way in, they love the taste of human flesh." An image of Dylan being yanked backwards into the room came to Riko and Larry continued "Once you have it though the amount of time you have till full infection varies depending on the individual and we haven't been able to find a cure yet and we're almost positive that no one's immune."

Larry slipped back into his former state and Riko stood up and said "Get ready to leave." A ping behind him told him that the download was done and he turned around to retrieve his laptop. He packed all of his stuff away in his backpack and was about to close down the system when he saw a file name that interested him. "Hey Johnny, what's Project Specter?" Johnny shrugged and heaved Larry onto his shoulders. Riko took out his HUD set and uploaded the file onto it and put it on over his mask.

Sam opened the door slowly and scanned the hallway. "Alright I think we're clear." Suddenly a figure lunged out of the shadows and grabbed him and pulled him down.

Riko yelled "Sam!" and reached for his gun but Johnny was faster. Even with Larry on his shoulders, he had grabbed his pistol and put a bullet through the figures face before Sam hit the floor.

It crumbled to the floor and Sam got up and said "Damn."

Johnny put his pistol away and said "That...is an infected. You have to either cause massive damage to the base of their spinal cord of destroy their brain." Riko and Sam took one last look at the body and then took off after Johnny.

Riko was in front with Johnny and Larry in the middle with Sam covering the rear. They came around a corner and found themselves in the hallway they'd left Dylan in and saw a figure wearing camo hunched over something. "Dylan." The figure raised it's head and stood up. It turned around and faced them. It was to dark to see it's face but Riko recognized the shape on the ground beside it. "Oh shit..." Riko moaned. Jason's body lay spread eagled across the floor with his chain gun next to him. The figure took a few steps closer and it's face came into focus.

It was Dylan with rips and bite marks all over him. There were even some bullet hole so it seemed that Jason had realized to late what was going on. Dylan's face was coated in blood and he was still chewing a bite of flesh. Riko whipped out his gun and the creature roared and charged towards them. It moved surprisingly fast but the hallway was long so Riko had time. "I told you..." Riko started and his finger began to tighten on his K13's trigger "...to shut the fuck up!" He pulled back on the trigger and the gun spat out three bullets in a single short burst. The creature that used to be Dylan's head jerked back as the bullets hit it. Riko and the others were already past it when it's body hit the ground with a soft thud.

The group burst into sunlight and found themselves surrounded by infected both dead and alive. Riko was surprised to find that the infected were ignoring them. They were trying to get at something on the ridge. Some of them were moving extremely fast and agilely but others were slow and clumsy. Riko didn't bother to think twice about the target of the infected because their two hours till the helicopter returned was almost up. They all ran towards the spot where they'd been dropped off and they were half way there when the gun shot rang out and Riko realized what the infected were after.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and turned towards the ridge and saw Bridget retreating back into the forest as the more agile of the infected reached the top of the ridge.

Sam looked over at him and asked "What is it?" Riko pointed towards the ridge and Sam flinched and said "Oh. That does propose a problem." Without waiting to say anything else Riko took off into the Forest heading in the direction of the ridge.

Johnny walked up next to Sam as they watched Riko run towards the forest. "You know," Johnny commented "That's got to be the most retarded but brave thing I've ever seen."

Sam smirked and said "It's remarkable how commonly those two traits coincide with each other."

A/N: So what do you (the few readers I have) think? Review!! If you liked it please mention it to other people on fan fiction. I seriously need readers. Again read, advertise, and REVIEW!!

I'm gonna try to get up at least one chapter every two days but seeing as I'm in school that may not be possible but I will definitely get at least one new chapter every week.


	3. No Answer

A/N: Wow. I'm impressed with myself. Two visitor hits. I'm pretty sure though that it's the same person cause each chapter got one hit. If that is the case would you please review? I need a review to tell me I'm not just wasting my time. But anyway, I'm hoping I can keep these frequent updates coming but that's just not realistic. I'm gonna start trying to make more chapters and have them stored up for future use but only release one every one or two days. This is also unrealistic but I'll try. So, let chapter 3 begin.

Disclaimer: This is a completely original story so I really don't need this. What I do need however is a patent.

No Answer

Riko Webb ran quickly and quietly through the undergrowth. The sound of gunshots was almost completely continuos. He reached a sloping hill and started up it. The gunshots were louder now so he knew he was getting close. As he ran, the sound of sniper shots were replaced by that of a light machine gun. He burst into a clearing and saw his teammate Bridget running across the field randomly shooting behind her at the mass of infected.

Riko pelted back into the forest and began to circle to the side of the clearing Bridget was heading for. He got there with seconds to spare and jumped straight up onto a tree branch and took out a belt of grenades from his bag. Bridget came running past right under the tree he was hiding in with the infected several meters behind her.

Riko pulled out the pin of one of the grenades and dropped it on the head of one of the infected in front. "Surprise asshole!" He jumped to another tree just before the grenades exploded. The blast sent him flying out of the tree and he bashed his face into the ground. He got up and felt blood dripping from his nose and was pretty sure it was broken. He looked back at the spot where he'd just been and moaned. He'd taken out a good deal of them but the remnants of them were now coming after him.

"Well shit." Riko muttered and then took off back the way he'd come. While he was running he whipped out his radio and started yelling into it " Sam that chopper had better frickin' be there!"

The radio was silent for a minute and the Sam's voice came on "_Sorry about that. Larry went infected. But on the note of the chopper there's a uhhh...slight problem..."_

Riko jumped down off a drop off and hit the ground. "What do you mean 'Slight problem'?"

"_It's uhhh...not here. We tried using the radio but there was no answer. There was no answer from the base either. Riko...I don't think anyone's coming." _Sam said while he fired one of his pistols.

Riko cursed and slipped his radio into his pocket. He whipped around and shot blindly at the infected. The bursts of bullets ripped across their chests but only a few were head shots. Riko saw the base and knew he was almost to the others. He covered the last few meters in a matter of seconds and burst strait through the foliage...and into the waiting arms of an infected.

It grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. It opened it's mouth and let out a roar that sounded like something out of an old dinosaur movie. It pulled him closer towards it's waiting jaws. Riko closed his eyes and felt blood spray all over him and thought he was dead. Then he realized 'How can my own blood spray onto me?' He opened his eyes and saw Bridget pulling a knife out of the back of it's skull.

She just smirked and said "Much less flashy than your method but still effective." Riko pulled the dead infected's hands off of his throat and nodded to her. They both heard crashing in the forest and Bridget muttered "Oh shit."

They both started running again and soon they got to the spot where Sam and Johnny stood waiting by Larry's body. Johnny saw them coming and yelled "We can run now right?" Riko didn't answer him and instead he and Bridget just shot past them. "I take that as a yes." He and Sam pelted after them and soon the sound of their infected pursuers died away. Only when they were at least ten miles away from the base did they stop to rest.

Sam sat on a fallen tree gasping for breath "Holy shit! I am never doing that again! In fact when we get back I'm quitting!" Johnny just started mouthing words and then gave up on even that.

Bridget got up and said in a perfectly normal voice "We need to start moving again we have to cover forty miles in about two hours." Everyone else looked up at her like she was insane.

"Are you out of your god damn mind?" Riko asked incredulously "Forty miles in two hours? Maybe twenty, but forty? Besides, how are you not tired?" He was lying on the ground clutching a stitch in his side.

She smiled and replied "Oh I don't know. Perhaps the lack of twinkies?"

Riko glared up at her and said "Screw you. And there is no way I'm going anywhere for the next ten minutes." Suddenly they heard a roar followed by crashing. It was far away but getting closer. Riko looked back at Bridget and asked "Forty miles?" She nodded. "And we have to be there in less than two hours?" She nodded again. "Ok..." With sudden energy he jumped to his feet and grabbed his gun and pelted off into the forest in the direction of their camp yelling over his shoulder "Last one there gets screwed by a pack of killer cannibals!"

The others just looked at each other and chased after him.

Riko had been running for an hour and ten minutes straight when he suddenly came to a complete stop looking above the trees. The others caught up with him and Bridget asked "What is it?" Riko pointed above the trees and Bridget saw it to. There was smoke rising into the air from about three miles away.

Riko took out his K13 and checked the safety then he turned toward the group and said "Keep quiet and stay low. When we get to a mile away, safeties off. Engage all enemies on sight but first make sure they aren't friendlies." Riko started running as quietly as he could towards the source of the smoke with the rest of the group behind him.

When they got to about a mile away Riko saw it. A glint of metal and then the infected attacked. If it hadn't been for the light reflecting off of a watch on it's wrist, it probably would have gotten him but he dodged and brought the hilt of his gun down on the base of it's spinal cord. It made a loud snap and the infected fell to the ground. Riko's stomach gave a lurch when he realized that he recognized who it used to be.

Thomas Walker had been one of the quieter members of the computer room staff and he'd never really said much. Even though they'd never really talked it shook Riko up to see him covered in blood and bite marks. They walked it silence for fifteen minutes, being much more careful after the first attack. The closer they got to the camp the more bodies, both of humans and infected. He noticed that try as he might, he couldn't find a single infected without bight marks. Then it hit him like a hammer blow to the face.

He stopped and turned to the rest of the group and said simply "The bites."

Sam looked at him like he was off his rocker and said "What?"

"The bites are how the infection spreads. There isn't a single infected without bite marks on them." He stopped for a second and then gasped "Those stupid sons of a bitches."

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to try to create those..." Seeing the looks on their faces he asked "What? Haven't you ever seen any old horror movies? It's pretty obvious now what these things are," He paused to let the information he was saying sink in "They're zombies."

A/N: So my single reader, how was that? Please review this time. Next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Notice

Please excuse the fact that this is entirely an author's note the fact that is totally against the rules to make an entire chapter that's an author note. But you know what the fan fiction moderators can KISS-MY-ASS. Really it's a free country. First and most importantly of all, I apologize for the overall _**SHITY-NESS**_ of the last chapter. I realize that it was a god awful piece of shit that most likely came from the manure pile that they keep in the darkest pits of hell and originally craped out by a cow with some kind of incurable disease. If you didn't pay much attention to (or just didn't read) the last chapter, yeah, it was that shity. The reason for that would be that I forced my self to complete the entire thing in one hour at about the same time that I'm writing this now (9 p.m. to 10 p.m.) And was forced to involve a whole bunch of the type of thing I am worst at writing. Movement. I suck at prolonged movement writing. Really all this is about is the fact that the next chapter will be called Zombies? And should be a shit load better than the last chapter which to put it simply was about as bad as your mom's cunt. All personal belittling aside, I have finally received a slight (but still existent) moral boost. I have yet to receive a review but EJ 12212012 added this to his/her favorite stories list.

Please ignore the large amount of cursing and insults in this but I've been watching a British dude doing game reviews that use a lot of cursing. A cookie to whoever can tell me who Ben Croshaw is first before the chapter after next. Alvidansing (or how ever you spell it) and good bye.


	5. Zombies

A/N: First and most importantly of all, I apologize for the overall _**SHITY-NESS**_ of the last chapter. I realize that it was a god awful piece of shit that most likely came from the manure pile that they keep in the darkest pits of hell and originally craped out by a cow with some kind of incurable disease. If you didn't pay much attention to (or just didn't read) the last chapter, yeah, it was that shity. The reason for that would be that I forced my self to complete the entire thing in one hour at about the same time that I'm writing this now (9 p.m. to 10 p.m.) And was forced to involve a whole bunch of the type of thing I am worst at writing. Movement. I suck at prolonged movement writing. All personal belittling aside, I have finally received a slight (but still existent) moral boost. I have yet to receive a review but EJ 12212012 added this to his/her favorite stories list. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for (the still very small amount) the story.

__________________________________________________________________

Zombies?

"Zombie." Sam said flatly. Riko nodded. "Huhm..." Sam stood there debating his next words and finally said "Riko, we've been through a lot and you've come up with some pretty screwed up theories that somehow turn out to be right but saying that these things are zombies has got to be the stupidest frickin' thing I've ever heard."

Riko glared at Sam and growled "Well then Sam lets hear what you think then. Come on! Lets hear it!" Sam glared back but said nothing "That's right asshole! You have no clue! At least I'm trying dumb ass." With that he turned around and started moving toward the camp again.

Sam glared after him for a minute then started to storm off toward the other side of the camp.

Johnny looked after them both and frowned "Who do we follow?"

Bridget remained silent for a minute then said "Probably Sam. Riko can concentrate pretty well even when he's ticked off but when Sam gets mad he loses it." They started running in the direction that Sam had gone and away from Riko. After a few minutes, Bridget decided to try him on the radio. She wanted to know if he was alright. So she took out her radio and started talking into it.

__________________________________________________________________

Riko crept through the bushes surrounding the camp like a cat. He'd reached the camp five minutes ago but so far all he'd seen were infected. He'd expected it to be a war zone but it was relatively calm.

He passed the main road for a second time and noticed that the number of dead bodies had increased since the last time he'd passed. He stopped and got lower in the bushes and waited. After a moment an infected, one of the slower ones, wandered onto the road. It began to aimlessly wander around the road looking for humans.

It wouldn't have noticed him but right as it was about to leave the street, Bridget's voice came over his radio. "Shit!" He muttered. The zombie moaned and started limping towards him. Riko got up to his knees and started backing away from the camp. Suddenly, a shot cracked the silence from behind him and he felt it whiz past his ear and it sliced clean through the infected's forehead. Riko continued backing up and realized that he'd been wrong about what he thought had happened here.

The infected hadn't utterly destroyed everything, killing everyone. The initial shock of the attack must have caused massive damage, but once everyone realized what was happening, they banned together and turned the hunters into the hunted.

Without warning, a hand grabbed him from behind. Riko whipped around ready to fire but the figure blocked his gun. It stepped forward into the light and Riko was surprised to see Ben Croshaw grinning down at him.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked. Riko nodded and Ben helped him up. "I heard you were sent to check out what happened at that Viper base." Riko nodded again. "Did those...things come from there?" Another nod. "Did any of you team mates make it?"

Riko talked for the first time and said "Yeah I've got Sam, Bridget, and a survivor from the facility. But I'm not sure where they are. Bridget just tried to radio me but that's what got the zombies attention."

Ben smirked at him and said "Zombies? Oh please..."

"I'm serious! This isn't a joke!" Ben kept smirking "What ever." Riko took out his radio and asked Ben "Anywhere in particular we're going?"

Ben nodded and replied "The old air field."

Riko started talking into the radio "Bridget? Are you there?"

There was a moment of silence and then _"Yeah what is it?"_

"You need to go to the old air field. I met up with Ben Croshaw and he says that the survivors are meeting there."

Bridget took a moment to reply, presumably because she was telling the others then she said "_Ok."_

Riko turned to Ben while putting away his radio "Lets go." They started off, going deeper into the forest and soon the sound of the camp fell behind them.

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: I am very sorry about the lateness (and shortness) of this chapter. I've been very busy with school and homework and I've been unable to get in a moment edgewise to type. I will try to update again sometime before next Monday.

Also may I recomend the youtube video "Monsters (Oficial HH video)" It is a really good music video.


	6. No Choice

A/N: I am sorry for the late update but I have been busy as usual and haven't had the time to do anything useful. I did however play Gears of War 2 over the weekend and if you have the means to pick up a copy, I highly recommend it. Enough soliciting and on to the show.

__________________________________________________________________

No Choice

Riko Webb and Ben Croshaw slammed themselves down into the bushes. Bullets were hammering the trees and ground around them and were getting dangerously close.

"What the hell?" Riko yelled.

Another voice suddenly yelled over the sound of the bullets "Cease fire!"

The voice sounded familiar so Riko took a wild guess and said "Drevin? Is that you?"

The two of them slowly began to climb to their feet and saw a small squad of people moving towards them. Drevin was in the lead and when he reached Riko he stopped and smiled. "You look like shit."

Riko laughed and replied "Your one to talk. You guys heading for the air field?"

Drevin nodded and was about to say something when bullets began to fly past them. Everyone dived into cover and started firing randomly into the forest. The firing stopped after a minute and Riko got up and called "Who is that?"

It was quiet for a minute and then "Riko is that you? It's Bridget."

A minute later Bridget, Johnny, and Sam came shifting through the undergrowth. When they saw Johnny Ben, Drevin, and the rest of the squad raised their guns towards him. Riko yelled "Wow, wow, wow! He's with us!"

Drevin looked at Riko in surprise and said "What?"

"He's a survivor from the facility. We picked him up and he's been traveling with us." Riko replied. In the distance they heard a loud explosion and all of their radios started crackling. "Shit there goes the radio towers." He reached into his pack and took out his HUD display. "These should work." Everyone that had one of them started taking them out.

Drevin activated his then said to the group "We need to get moving. Those things will be on top of us any minute." As if in answer a roar echoed out somewhere near them. Everyone began randomly firing into the forest and then took off running for the air field.

__________________________________________________________________

They were all sitting on one of the main hangar roofs. They were shooting every infected that they could see and waiting for evac. They'd finally gotten through to another one of their bases and they were sending several helicopters.

Riko shot the head of a zombie off and then to his surprise an icon came up on his HUD. He selected it and a program initiate icon came up. He muttered "What the hell?"

Johnny looked up from his gun and said "What?"

"Nothing. Just something on my HUD." Riko selected the icon and high pitched wailing sound broke out in his ear. Then a suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He just sat there, very still for a moment and then there was a rushing sound, a wave of coldness, and then he knew no more.

__________________________________________________________________

Riko woke up several hour later to find himself laying in a hospital bed with Sam asleep in a chair. "Hey! Sam! What am I doing here?"

Sam jerked awake and said "Oh your awake. You passed out on the roof and we had to lift you onto the helicopter and get you here. They weren't sure what was wrong with you. You basically dropped into a coma but you didn't show any usual symptoms." Sam got up and continued "I'm gonna go tell Bridget your awake. She's been bugging me for reports for the last six hours."

Riko said to himself "That's weird." He just about had a heart attack when someone answered him.

'Talking to yourself...not a good sign. We'll have to work on that.'

Riko jumped up and yelled "What the hell!?" The voice had come from all around him. It had sounded like a teenage girl.

The voice giggled and said 'Yes, very perceptive. I am a girl.'

Riko was still turning in every direction to see where the voice was coming from "How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

'I can read hear all your thoughts and that of those around you. I'm inside your head. Although I'm not sure you need a thirteen year old girl in your head seeing as that it could be viewed as slightly pedophiliac by others and you don't seem to need any more voices in your head.'

The girl giggled again and Riko muttered "So you can hear my thoughts?"

'Mmhuh.'

"So if anyone were listening they'd think I were insane?"

'And they'd be right.'

Riko sat in silence and then he thought 'How did you get in my head?'

She replied 'The program. I don't know where they were storing me but the signal must have transferred me to you. My name's Eliza.'

Riko decided to ask another question 'So, if you can be transferred through signals, can you access computers and the internet.'

'Yes...but nor on dell, only insight broadband.'

'Why not...' he started to ask but the door was flung open and he got distracted.

Drevin, Bridget, Johnny, and Sam came in. Drevin started talking immediately and said "Good you're awake. Once you're ready I need you back on duty. The entire continent has been thrown into chaos and they think it may continue to spread. I'm sorry for the rude awakening but it needs to be done. He turned around and left,.

Johnny had changed out of his Viper uniform and was now wearing a Specter uniform. "Good to see you up. We got pretty worried when you passed out. I'll see you in a bit. I need to go on guard duty." and like Drevin, he left. Sam nodded to Riko followed him out.

Now only Bridget was left in the room. She stood quietly for a minute then she said "I'm glad to see your ok. What happened?"

Riko replied "I inhaled some weird gas at the facility and it must've made me sick."

She bowed her head and shuffled from the room.

Eliza giggled and said 'That's cute.'

'What?' Riko thought.

'Not telling. But I will tell you one thing, you'd make a great politician.'

'Why?'

The image of a teenage girl swam to the surface of his mind. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black zip up hoddie over a red shirt. She giggled and brushed her long brown hair out of her face revealing piercing green eyes. She giggled again and said 'You're a complete dip shit and all that ever comes out of you mouth is a load of B.S.'

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: So how did the people like it? Read and review. I have decided to drop the idea of scheduled updates. I never actually make them and they put unnecessary pressure on me. I'll just do what everyone else does and update when they feel like it.

Trivia question: Who is Ben Croshaw based off of? And what magazine does he work for?

Hint: Ben Croshaw is his real name, he is a British game reviewer living in Australia, and talks really fast.

Just humor me and answer the question.


End file.
